1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image coding apparatus and the like which encode a plurality of to-be-displayed images forming video by using inter prediction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique relating to an image coding method which encodes an image (including a moving image) or an image decoding method which decodes an image is described in Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T SG16 WP3 and ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 12th Meeting: Geneva, CH, 14-23 Jan. 2013 JCTVC-L1003_v34.doc, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) text specification draft 10 (for FDIS & Last Call) http://phenix.it-sudparis.eu/jct/doc_end_user/documents/12_Geneva/wg11/JCTVC-L1003-v34.zip.
Further, a technique relating to an image coding method which uses a background image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-23423.
However, an image coding apparatus and the like of the related art may not possibly be able to refer to an appropriate reference image for inter prediction (inter-frame prediction).